dothack::elder
by Burning Dread
Summary: It is the year 2019, and The World R:2 is as popular as ever. After a recent population surge on R:2’s U.S. servers in 2017, CC Corp decided to implement their recently mastered Epitaph system into the game. Every year, three players are chosen...


---

**.Chapter one: Accusation**

On the U.S. servers of The World R:2, the monster known as Doppelganger is considered the game's final boss. Hoping to defeat this enemy is Rikaersh, a Flick Reaper PC who has been playing for two months. Thinking himself thoroughly prepared, Rikaersh fights the Doppelganger only to find it too strong an enemy. Overwhelm with desperation, Rikaersh awakens his avatar, Rul, and defeats Doppelganger. After taking a break for two days, Rikaersh returns to the field where he defeated Doppelganger, only to find himself surrounded by vengeful players!

-----

[START .Chapter one: Accusation]

'What did you say?" These words were spoken by a Flick Reaper PC surrounded by a ring over at least ten other players.

"Don't play dumb," one of them said. "We're here to put an end to your Pking spree, Rikaersh the Spectral PK!" The group drew their weapons. There were players of every class there. One of the players forming the ring, a female Shadow Warlock who looked like their leader, spoke up.

"In the space of just two days, you managed to PK over 50 people!" she said accusingly. "As the PKK guild Aegis, we can't ignore something like this!" She made a motion signaling the others to attack.

Rikaersh, being a scythe-wielder, was well prepared for situations with multiple opponents involved. He drew his weapon and charged its attack gauge. Releasing the channeled energy, Rikaersh created a defensive ring of swirling blades.

"Tch!" The closest attackers were not quick enough to avoid Rikaersh's counter-attack. The second line jumped back.

"Why you….?" Said the female Warlock. As she looked up from the ashen bodies of her front line, she saw nothing but a cloud of smoke. "Damn it! He got away…"

By the time the Aegis members realized Rikaersh's absence, he was already at the platform. He had used every speed buff possible to reach the platform in the space of time he did.

"Why would Aegis be after me," Rikaersh wondered. "The closest thing to a player I've killed was that Doppelganger…" He then gated back to town.

Normally, as a mid-level player, Rikaersh would have been on the Q server. However, since he had heard that Doppelganger appeared more frequently on the D server, he was currently on that one.

[Eternal City Mac Anu]

Rikaersh exited the Dome area of Mac Anu, which is where the Chaos gate is located, and started towards the Central District with the intention of checking out the guild shops.

As he approached the warp point, Rikaersh heard a small voice from behind him.

"Um, excuse me?" It said. Rikaersh turned around. Standing there was a timid looking beast character who had the form of grade schooler." I don't want to bother you but…"

"What is it?" Rikaersh asked turning all the way around.

"I-I'm kind of new so…And you look like you've been playing for a while…Could you maybe help me out a little?" The girl pronounced the last part of her request slightly louder than the rest.

"I guess," Rikaersh shrugged. "I'm just wandering around now anyway."

"Oh really?! Thank you!" The girl exclaimed. "We'll go here!" The area words

Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground appeared in Rikaersh's message window.

"Is this…A Lost Ground?" Rikaersh thought to himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The girl was almost at the Chaos Gate already. "This is my member address!" The name _Moon_ appeared on Rikaersh's contact list.

"Well, I suppose it never hurts to help newbies once in a while..." said Rikaersh as he walked towards the Chaos Gate.

When Rikaersh arrived at his destination, he saw _Moon_ standing framed by the threshold of a massive cathedral.

"In here!" She called. _Moon_ ran inside. Rikaersh followed _Moon_ in, still wondering why she had brought him to a Lost Ground. He walked up to the altar and turned to _Moon_.

"So, how come we're at a Lost Grou-"Rikaersh stopped his words as he found himself faced by the end of a massive, jagged broadsword. This clearly was not a beginner's weapon. "Huh?"

"Like you don't know!" Said _Moon_ rather aggressively. "I suppose you think you could get a jump on me by pretending to help me, huh?!" She sounded like a completely different person now.

"What is this?" Rikaersh said. "What are you talking about?"

"That's just it!" _Moon_ yelled. "I'm done talking!" She then charged at Rikaersh, a ludicrously disproportional sword held behind her, preparing to slice Rikaersh in half. He barely had time to draw his scythe and repel _Moon_'s onslaught. "Why you-!" She continued to batter at Rikaersh, who was looking for even the smallest opening to counter. He saw his chance when, for some inexplicable reason, _Moon_ seemed to hesitate.

"Reaper's Touch!" Cried Rikaersh, unleashing one of his most powerful techniques. But just as the first strike was about to hit _Moon_ a commanding voice sounded from the entrance to the cathedral.

"Stop." It said. Standing where _Moon_ had been earlier was a PC who was taller than average and had long hair of a deep azure color. Based on his clothing, he was most likely a Harvest Cleric.

"Who're you?" Demanded _Moon_. "If you're here for your revenge too, you're just gonna have to wait!"

"Right now," said the Cleric, "Your petty arguments are of no consequence. As for who I am…I am Epoch, one of those who seek the truth."

"Epoch?" Thought Rikaersh. He had heard that name before. It belonged to the leader of a small and secretive guild that was rumored to only have one member: Epoch. Nobody even knew the guild's name. "Are you _that _Epoch?"

"Perhaps." Epoch said dismissively. "I would like for you and I to meet at another time, so that we may discuss your situation. Take this." Rikaersh received Epoch's member address. "Until next we meet…Illusionist."

"Wait!" Rikaersh called. But Epoch had already gated out. Sighing, Rikaersh also gated back to town, leaving _Moon_ behind, saying:

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" But Rikaersh was tired because of what had transpired that day, and he logged out as soon as he got back to Mac Anu.

[END .chapter one: Accusation.]

Author's note: I know this chapter is kind of short, that it's more like a prologue than a first chapter. The prologue itself is more like a summary...


End file.
